The invention relates to a device for separating individual or a plurality of rotationally symmetric containers from a stream of rotationally symmetric containers conveyed under backup pressure. The device comprises a first conveyor path for the stream of containers and a second conveyor path for removal of the separated containers, the second conveyor path branching off at a separation point from the first conveyor path. The device further comprises a device for transferring the containers to be separated from the first conveyor path onto the second conveyor path. Since the containers are conveyed under backup pressure, railings which hold the containers on the first conveyor path are disposed to the right and left of the first conveyor path.
The separation of individual containers from a stream of such containers conveyed under backup pressure has up till now been effected exclusively by means of star wheels.
For separating containers, which are not conveyed under backup pressure and are therefore a mutual distance apart, many devices are known, e.g. the segmented separating distributor and the deflection gas nozzles according to EP-A-0 003 111. Said devices are however not suitable for separating containers which are conveyed under backup pressure.